custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deriahk
Deriahk is a Skakdi of Lightning, and the current leader of the Order of the Great Creators. Biography Early Life Deriahk, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Spiriah, a rogue Makuta. As a result of the Makuta's experiments, he was altered and gained the Elemental Power of Lightning, as well as other powers. He left Zakaz and began a quest to find Artakha, believing that he could shelter there away from the destructive might of Spiriah. He never succeeded in finding the Great Refuge, but he arrived at Takiw Nui. There, he met Vavakx and became his bodyguard and assistant. Order of the Great Creators Shortly after Vavakx's corruption by a virus called "Dark Shed", Deriahk decided (loyal to his master) to follow him and be enclosed into The Pit. Bad Actions After the Great Cataclysm, Deriahk's cell was destroyed. He was then wounded by Barraki Pridak and left for sea beasts. When the Kanohi Ignika arrived in Mahri-Nui, he met with Vavakx to plan how to get it. His master's move was to order him to kidnap Kryehk, a Ga-Matoran who found the mask. Though her interrogation yielded little, they learned that a map toward the Ignika was in the hands of a Ko-Matoran called Koved. Vavakx located Veuy at the Tomb of Manauhk, where he should keep the mask. After they recovered the Ignika, Veuy and Manauhk were called to meet at The Cord. Deriahk sacrified part of his own life energy to allow Vavakx to shapeshift and he fell unconscious, but he had freed Vavakx from his locked form and in gratitude he teleported Deriahk to safety. After Manauhk cured Vavakx, Deriahk was able to continue his heroic actions. Battle for Power Upon arriving in Karda Nui, Deriahk led his team into the Swamp of Secrets in order to defeat Zakkond. They fought, and the Makuta was eventually overwhelmed. Zakkond, Zakg and Nutrex later joined to face the warriors. In the swamp, Makuta Zakg (as a Visorak) carried Jucrot off to the east. Before Jucrot could escape with Katagu, Nutrex corrupted him with a Dark Shed. In the village, Katagu told Veuy about this incident. The group then showed 5 Keystones. Shortly after that, Katagu arrived and warned them about an attack of Makuta Nutrex. Khinsa confronted the Makuta when Deriahk and the others went to the Codrex to find the Toa Nuva. Later, Vavakx managed to defeat Zakkond, retrieve the last Keystone, and find Makuta Degrogak. Lewa revealed that as soon as the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui, an energy storm would ravage Karda Nui. Deriahk was ordered to evacuate Karda-Nui with the Av-Matorans. During the victory celebration outside the cave, however, Teridax revealed that he possesed Mata Nui's body and the entire universe. Deriahk helped in creating the New-Takiw-Nui and lived there for a while. Search for Mata Nui Deriahk, Vavakx, Tahkod and Khad travelled to Bara Magna to search for Mata Nui. There they met two Glatorian and two Agori fighting each other. He was later defeated by Hantrek. Tahkod teleported both him and Gryk from the arena. Gryk was taken for interrogation by the Order of the Great Creators on the New Takiw-Nui. He woke up and Gryk accepted to join the Order of the Great Creators. They tried to stop Dark Vavakx and Dertbrez from destroying New Takiw-Nui but they failed when both of them were teleported. They followed Dertbrez back to Bara Magna were Deriahk shape-shifted into Hydreriahk. Preparations for Rocius-Nui's Awakening Some time after arriving back on Tesara, Vavakx started the invasion of Roxtus and Deriahk succeeded in wiping out the Skrall species. Shortly after the invasion, he journeyed with the Alpha Beings, the Agori and Glatorian inside Rocius-Nui and discovered an island. Deriahk stayed on the island while Vavakx and his team eventually journeyed underneath the island. After Veuy's victory over Teridax, Deriahk returned to the Matoran Universe. Return Then, Deriahk travelled to Metru Nui, where the Turaga organized a ceremony to honor the agents of the Order of the Great Creators. He and Vavakx traveled to Ga-Metru, and spoke with Kryehk and Begra. Vavakx gave Hantrek's Kanohi to the Matoran, to be stored in the Archives. Then they heard a lound scream. Deriahk went to the area and discovered Begra, wounded. Ahkmou and a Toa of shadow appeared with the Trankerkokiskorniahk. Deriahk followed the Toa while Vavakx detained Ahkmou. He failed in retrieve the mask, that was then used to free Zakkond. The Makuta threatened to kill Deriahk using the powers of the mask in conjunction with his own powers, but Vavakx received the attack and died. Deriahk summoned a thunderstorm and weakened Zakkond, who then escaped. Deriahk was officially declared the new leader of the Order of the Great Creators after Vavakx's death. Abilities and Traits thumb|255px|right|Deriahk's Official Video Deriahk has a high capacity to analyse situations and criticize according to what he thinks. However, he can show indifference and tries to be involved only on important things. He uses great strategies to achieve his purposes, but can be pessimistic when not getting what he wants. He hates showing his emotions because he doesn't wants to appear vulnerable. Deriahk possesses the Elemental Power of Lightning, but it must be used in conjunction with another Skakdi to work. With his Draining Vision he can absorb the energy of others, and with this energy he can access his elemental powers for a short time. He can also dissolve his body into billions of molecules and reform at will. Due to his exposure to the waters of The Pit, Deriahk has become amphibious, allowing him to breathe both air and water. Mask and Tools Deriahk wears a Kanohi Garai, Mask of Gravity, which allows him to manipulate and control gravity around a target. After being mutated, the mask was fused to his skull, but is still operational. His Shok Rifle can emit a continuous burst of concentrated lightning by tapping into his Elemental Powers, so he can use his elemental powers without teaming with other Skakdi. The amount of damage done to the target increases with prolonged fire. This weapon will produce a powerful electric current if someone other than him tries to hold it. Trivia *Deriahk is Diebeq5b's current Self-MOC. *Deriahk has a pet Kinloka. *Formerly, Deriahk's armor was Blue and White. After joining the Order of the Great Creators, his armor was recolored to yellow. *In early videos, Deriahk was shown using Telepathy. This is Non-Canon. Appearences *Bionicle Tales --Diebeq5b 05:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters